


Trees.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Tree, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here is a little drabble about Bard and Thranduil  and their tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees.

Bard hung up his coat and wandered down the hall to the kitchen, where he pulled up short when seeing what was on the kitchen table.

“THRANDUIL!?” He shouted, frowning at what looked like a Christmas tree but made entirely out of wine bottles. Bard peered at it, full bottles of wine too. Thranduil appeared, smiling at his lover. Bard pointed at the “tree”. “What the hell is that?”

Thranduil gave Bard a perplexed look, “A wine tree of course!” He exclaimed.

Bard stared at him with incredulity. Oh, of course, a wine tree! Like that was the most normal thing to have as a Christmas tree. 

Thranduil smiled brightly at him. "I have another tree, silly.” He said laughing and rolled his eyes at Bard’s skeptical face, pulling him down the hall to the den and opening the door with a flourish of his hand said, “Voila!” 

Bard couldn’t help but laugh. Next to his recliner was another tree, this one made with all his favorite beers. Thranduil’s arms curled about Bard’s neck and he placed a kiss on his scruffy cheek. 

“I know you like beer better!” He said softly. Bard twisted around so he could pull Thranduil flush against him, kissing him deeply.  
Bard pulled back slightly and ran his fingers through Thranduil’s long silvery hair. “You are utterly ridiculous and I love you!”

Thranduil kissed him back, “I love you too!” He said, eyes shining with love and delight. Thranduil broke away from Bard, who protested at the loss of Thranduil in his arms and the possibility of some afternoon fun time. 

“Come on,” Thranduil chided, “We have to go get the REAL tree!”


End file.
